The Snake's Kin
by AlexTheGreatest
Summary: Zander is a boy who is trying to revenge his parents deaths, and kill  voldemorts son, Marvalo. Before his parents died they set a prophecy that their kin would kill the dark lords kin. What will Zander and his friends do to defeat the new datk lord?


Chapter 1; The New Kids

"Sir, your luggage is ready," The French man curled his mustache and closed the door with a slight click. A young boy sat on the bed looking aimlessly out the window, his mind focused on one thing, Hogwarts. What was it going to be like attending Hogwarts with all students that have been there for five years and he is just jumping on the bandwagon? Starting at Hogwarts as a fifth year will be tough, he wasn't used to a real school. It didn't matter, none of them mattered, all that mattered was revenge.

The young boy plucked out his brown thin wand and swished it in the air and chanted, "_Locomotor Trunk_!" The trunk levitated into the air and followed the boy of the white room and into the large illuminated hallway. The walk to the staircase was quiet. His time in this house was rather sentimental to him, even though he wouldn't be caught dead showing it. He passed the training room with holes in the wall from all the messed up spells, the library of so many techniques and spells that he has practically memorized, and all other memories flooded his mind. Finally the entry way came into view from the top of the stairs. The grand door was cracked slightly.

"Master Zander, are you ready?" The French man motioned towards the door with his white gloved hand.

"Yes, Jacques, I am." Zander descended the stairs in a swift motion and walked out of the door being held by Jacques.

"Grab my arm, sir." Zander did as he was told and they vanished in an instant. If was as if they were squeezed through a tube and they appeared in a vile bathroom. The white tiles had a film of gray on them and one of the toilets was green, and it wasn't paint. They both looked around to make sure there wasn't a Muggle that had seen them. Since the coast was clear, they strolled out of the bathroom and walked onto the large train platform of King's Cross Station. The crowd of people moving in multiple directions created a maze for the two wizards.

Eventually the pair made it through. Most passing Muggles must have chuckled at Zander pulling his trunk the "Muggle way", something he wasn't used to. As they walked farther down the platform, platform 9 and 10 came into view. Other people continued to charge at the platform 10 wall and disappeared around that area.

"Are you ready master?" Jacques asked as the slight appearance of a nervousness crept upon Zander's face. He gulped a replied,

"Of course Jacques, it's my destiny. You have to always be ready for destiny." With that said, the two began to move closer and closer to the barrier. With each step they increased their speed. The wall came fast and they seeped through, to see a scarlet train with gray smoke flowing from the stack. An abundance of wizards were hugging and saying their goodbyes to their young children.

"Well Master Zander, I guess this is where we depart." Jacques gathered up Zander's trunk and handed him it.

Zander felt he should say thank you, it was the least he could do. This man trained him in the art of wizarding and cared for him after his parents had been killed. He knew the risks he was putting himself through, yet nothing would come out of his mouth.

"Remember to feed my goldfish, Jacques." Zander felt his stomach drop to the soles of his feet, why could he not thank the man?

"I shall remember sir," Jacques winked and walked off through the wall. Zander knew what that wink meant, he had seen it a thousand times. Jacques knew what he was trying to say, every time Zander tried to be kind it just wouldn't come out, and Jacques understood that.

Zander shook the thought out of his head and picked up his suitcase. He quickly walked onto the foreign train. He looked down the small aisle filled with young wizards conversing about their summer holiday. He dodged each one until he found an empty compartment. He flung he door open jumped in and shut the door as quickly as possible. His didn't need to make friends, he had himself and that's all he needed. He locked the door and sat near the window to watch the scenery. Unfortunately, he never got that chance. As soon as he was comfortably leaning against the window, a commotion began outside his compartment door. He got up and peered out the window and then three faces popped up and shoved through the door. Zander screamed and fell on his back.

The three people ran in laughing and screaming. After they had settled Zander had seen they were three young girls. Finally they stopped laughing and sat on the opposite bench as Zander and stared.

"Is he new hear?" One girl asked the other.

"I don't know why don't you ask him, Ivy?"

"No you, Alice!"

"Fine I'll do it! Are you new here?"

"Uhh, yeah I just transferred here, I was home schooled." Zander didn't want to get into his past, he didn't want new friends. He just wanted to graduate from Hogwarts and make the best of his tainted life.

"No way that's so cool! My name is Grace, I'm a fifth year. This is Ivy and Alice, they're fifth years as well," As Zander listened he really got a look at Grace. She had short black hair and adorable glasses that hugged her face. Her brown eyes had a small twinkle in them.

He examined the other girls too. Ivy had bright green eyes that one would be sucked into if you stared for too long; eyes that were always thinking. Her hair was long, thin brown hair. Her robes were snug against her little body. Alice was very thin. Her robes seemed a little too big for her. Her short hair fit her face nicely and she always continued to smile.

"My names Zander and I'm a fifth year as well." Zander said to please these girls, "What was going on in the halls?"

"Oh crap!" The three girls yelled and started at the door. Voices seemed as though they were coming closer and they sounded angry. Eventually they reached the door and were trying to open, it was lucky that the girls remembered to lock the door after they busted into the compartment. Someone yelled a spell and the door clicked open. A cloud of green ran in, Slytherines.

"Ugh it smells of Gryffindor in here," A snobby girl smirked.

"Hey Jasmine, it's gonna smell like blood in a second!" Alex raised her wand out of her robes and her two comrades followed. Zander sat with his finger slightly touching the wand that was in his pocket.

"Jasmine, we don't need to bother ourselves with these baboons," It was as though conceded had a voice. The source of the comment walked through the green mob, a young boy that was Zander's age emerged. His spiked, dirty blonde hair contrasted with his emerald green eyes which were emphasized by his robes. His face had an evil shape and Zander immediately didn't like him.

"Who is this little prick? Got nothing to say?" Jasmine got into Zander's face. He didn't flinch, showing fear would turn this thing worse, "Dimitri, can we toy with these losers?" With those words, the group of Slytherines took out their wands. Ivy and Grace took out their wands as well. Tension filled the room like a sudden fog. Dimitri went to cast a spell, Zander acted quick. He whipped his wand into the air, "Pertrificus Totalus!" Dimitri froze with his wand in the air and crumpled to the ground.

"No Dimitri! You'll pay for this!" Jasmine pulled the frozen Dimitri out of the compartment and the other Slytherines follow.

"Jeez, why do they act like this is some sort of soap opera?" Grace questioned looking down the hall after the retreating kids.

"I know, why are they so dramatic? Zander, that was really quick, I wasn't expecting it!" Ivy said her eyes were wider than they already were.

"It was nothing," Zander smiled and his cheeks turned a little red. Who knows, maybe he would make friends?

Please review! 5 reviews for a new chapter? Maybe? Ehhh? :D -Alex


End file.
